


без названия

by darkmorgana



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmorgana/pseuds/darkmorgana





	без названия

\- Она точно не выйдет за тебя замуж, дядя!  
Цзинь Лин легко прыгнул в лодку – она почти не покачнулась – и уставился на Цзян Чена, разочарованно надув губы. Совсем по-детски, даже рука не поднялась дать подзатыльник.  
\- Много ты понимаешь, - только и сказал Цзян Чен, усаживаясь на скамью. Нет, девчонка точно за него не пойдет, но можно же было сказать: «Дядя, ты точно не возьмешь ее в жены!».  
Цзян Чен поморщился – иногда хотелось жениться просто ради того, чтобы раз и навсегда прекратить эти неловкие и томительные встречи. Кто-то советников постарше – и потому похрабрее – тяжело вздохнул за спиной.  
\- Ты ее напугал, - сообщил Цзинь Лин очевидное, укоризненно сведя брови. – Если б ты так на меня смотрел, я бы сбежал в Гу Су Лань!  
\- Почему в Гу Су Лань? - Цзян Чен так удивился, что опять стало не до подзатыльников. – В эту тюрь… Обитель праведных?  
\- Вот! Я бы даже в Гу Су Лань от тебя сбежал.  
Похоже, друзей племянничек все-таки нашел – и, как ни странно, опять в проклятом Гу Су Лане. Судьба любит такие насмешки.  
\- Ну, беги, - разрешил Цзян Чен, благородно поборов порыв выкинуть Цзинь Лина из лодки. Они как раз выплыли на середину реки. Гребцы глухо ухали в такт каждого взмаха весел. – Я хоть от тебя отдохну.  
Цзинь Лин фыркнул и подсел поближе.  
\- Да и ладно, мне она все равно не понравилась, не лицо – одни щеки. Дурацкая была бы тетушка.  
Сердце у Цзинь Лина было добрым – это ему досталось от матери.  
\- А мне понравились щечки, такие персики, - не удержался кто-то из советников помоложе – и поглупее.   
И зачем нужно возить за собой всю эту разряженную толпу?   
Цзян Чен терпеливо прикрыл глаза, сдерживая гнев.  
Это было несложно – облегчение, что все закончилось, пусть и так бесславно, мягко укачивало его гнев, как волны – лодку. Злиться не хотелось.  
Хотелось домой.

У хозяйки Лю лицо было мягким, круглым и улыбчивым – так выглядят добрые пожилые матушки, а не содержательницы борделей. Четырех, насколько знал Цзян Чен, и пятом в перспективе. Ему уже жаловались, что хозяйка Лю переманивает клиентов и девушек, из-за чего публичные дома несут убытки, - и все ради того, чтобы купить их у владельцев за бесценок.  
\- Наше лучшее вино, - ласково сказала хозяйка Лю, глядя, как служанка ставит кувшин на стол. – Мне привозят его из южных земель, там сливы слаще, а воздух пьянее.  
Цзян Чен принял чашу, но пить не спешил. Он вообще никуда не торопился этой ночью.  
Где-то в комнатах слышался смех и звуки гуциня.   
\- У нас две новые девушки, господин. – Хозяйка Лю аккуратно разгладила шелк роскошного платья. Такое впору и госпоже Ордена. – Нежные, как весенние цветы, послушные и скромные.   
Теми же словами советники обычно расхваливали очередную невесту, и Цзян Чен нахмурился. Хозяйка в притворном страхе прикрыла рот пухлой ладошкой, но, в конце концов, она не виновата, что проститутки ценятся за то же, что и жены.  
Покорные и красивые. Красивые и покорные.  
Мать презрительно называла таких белыми гусынями.   
Цзян Чен покрутил на пальце кольцо – иногда ему казалось, что оно пульсирует, как будто у него есть сердце. Копит ярость, чтобы потом высечь из нее молнии.  
\- Господин, может, желаете, чтобы девушки станцевали?   
Хозяйка Лю подлила ему еще вина – огонь в бронзовых лампах затрепетал, когда она убрала руку, и тени на занавесях и расписных ширмах ожили вместе с ним.  
\- Эти новенькие?  
\- Ли-Линь и малышка Ся. У Ли-Линь волосы достают до щиколоток. Но любые из моих девушек будут танцевать для вас, господин. Сделают все, что вы пожелаете.  
Покорные и красивые. Как он и хотел.  
В первый раз к хозяйке Лю Цзян Чен пришел пять лет назад. Или уже шесть? Тогда девушка, так и не ставшая его невестой, расплакалась прямо за торжественным обедом.  
Боги и демоны, он всего-то хочет найти милую и послушную жену!   
Хозяйка Лю чуть склонила голову и вкрадчиво спросила:  
\- Или у вас другие желания, господин? Здесь исполнят любое, все самое желанное…  
\- Позовите Чжан.  
Он сделал вид, что не заметил насмешки в теплой улыбке Лю.

\- Я пришла, господин.  
Чжан смотрела сердито, а улыбка ее – обязательная для девушек в публичном доме – выглядела натянутой, будто у нее болели зубы.   
\- Налей мне вина.  
В первый раз от того, как она произнесла «господин», Цзян Чен опешил – почтительности в ее голосе не было ни на грош. Недопустимо для проститутки. Позор для публичного дома! И она даже не была в нем первой красавицей.  
Цзян Чен до сих пор не понимал, почему тогда выбрал ее.   
Чжан с поклоном передала ему чашку, уже не утруждая себя улыбкой. Потом открыто смотрела, как он пьет, - еще одно попрание всех правил.  
Села на ложе – без приглашения.  
На напудренных щеках лежали длинные тени ресниц.   
\- Почему хозяйка Лю тебя не выпорет? – задумчиво спросил Цзян Чен, поглаживая тонкое запястье.   
\- Она очень… добра.  
Чжан выразительно приподняла брови, и Цзян Чен помимо воли рассмеялся.  
Никто не посмеет и пальцем тронуть девушку, у которой клиент – глава Ордена. Того Ордена, на чьих землях стоит бордель. Хозяйка Лю пылинки с такой девушки будет сдувать, пусть у той характер – худший во всех окрестных землях. Лелеять, как мешок с золотом.  
И насмешничать, предлагая Главе белых гусынь.  
Цзян Чен поморщился от ненужных мыслей и протянул руку, привлекая к себе Чжан. На ней было шелковое платье – много, много шелка, за которым скрывалось гладкое тело.   
\- Господин хочет… вот так сразу?   
Нет, господин хочет валяться на кровати и обмениваться с ней шпильками!..  
Чжан сама расстегнула платье, открывая груди, и Цзян Чен тут же взял их в ладони. Идеально.  
Мягко, тепло, упруго. Твердые вершины сосков. Стук чужого сердца.  
\- Чжан…  
Она все поняла без слов – расстегнула его пояс, скользнув рукой под одежду, щекотной, будоражащей лаской провела по животу. Цзян Чен закрыл глаза, позволяя ей делать все, что в голову придет. От этого – он позволяет! – голоса кружилась не меньше, чем от вина и умелых прикосновений.  
\- Вы устали, господин, - сказала Чжан, и он почувствовал, как ее ладони легли на его глаза. – Так устали.  
Цзян Чен дернул головой, чтобы освободиться, но она прижимала руки слишком сильно. Хорошо.  
\- Поцелуй меня, - приказал Цзян Чен, и Чжан засмеялась.  
\- Покорно повинуюсь, - пропела она и убрала руки. И поцеловала.  
В живот, скользнув языком по впадинке пупка.  
Цзян Чена тряхнуло – то ли от неожиданности, то ли от того, какой острой оказалась ласка. Чжан села на его бедра, и теперь он пялился на нее снизу вверх. Свет за спиной делал шелк прозрачным, и в его дымке ее тело казалось тонким и темным.  
\- Поцелуй меня, - снова приказал Цзян Чен, и собственный хриплый голос резанул слух. В комнатах снизу кто-то заиграл на флейте, и тонкий звук только подчеркнул шелест одежд, которые неторопливо снимала с себя Чжан.  
Целовать его она не торопилась.  
\- Я тебя выпорю, - пообещал Цзян Чен. – Ты станешь послушной…  
Чжан поерзала на его бедрах.  
\- …покорной…  
Чжан осталась совершенно обнаженной.  
\- …почтительной…  
Он привстал, мешая ей распахивать одежду на его груди, схватил в охапку и повалил, придавив всем телом.  
\- …гусыней.  
\- Я лучше выпью хозяйского яда. Знаете, у нее в кольце – яд.  
Цзян Чен плевать хотел на Лю-отравительницу, ее яды и кольца. Он схватил Чжан за запястья, не позволяя подняться, и молча смотрел, как она прикусывает губу, глядя ему прямо в глаза.  
\- Я же велел тебе меня поцеловать.  
Пришлось делать это самому – наклоняться, ловить губами горячий приоткрытый рот, - а Чжан чуть ли не вырывалась, отворачиваясь. Она хотела делать по-своему.  
\- Змея, - прошипел Цзян Чен, отпуская ее руки.   
Тяжесть в паху вдруг стала почти болезненной, он даже застонал – коротко и глухо. Перевернулся на спину – так стало легче, и сам взялся за член.  
Чжан, выгнув бровь, смотрела, как он крепко сжимает член у основания. А потом облизала губы.  
\- Позвольте вашей служанке, господин. – Голос у нее заметно дрожал, эта дрожь словно передалась Цзян Ченю, и волоски на руках стали дыбом.  
На лбу выступила испарина.  
Как же жарко.  
Чжан наклонилась, придерживая рукой тяжелые пряди волос, и Цзян Чен застонал в голос – в низу живота будто плеснуло горячей волной, и каждое движение ее рта и языка заставляли его кипеть.  
Он бы прекратил все прямо сейчас – сил еле хватало, чтобы держаться, - но еще было не все. Не все.  
Чжан оторвалась от него, тяжело дыша, откинула волосы – к мокрому лбу липли надушенные локоны, и это даже нравилось Цзян Чену. И ее взгляд нравился, и сила, с которой она нажала на его бедро, усаживаясь на живот.  
Он вздрогнул, почувствовав, как мокро и жарко между ее ног.  
\- Ну же.  
Чжан приподнялась, и он протянул руки, помогая ей опуститься – мучительно медленно, мучительно хорошо.  
Она судорожно вздохнула, когда почувствовала – все, и тут же сладко застонала. Чжан любила быть сверху.  
Цзян Чен… тоже, наверное, любил.  
Он стонал сквозь зубы, когда она двигалась, то меняя темп, то ритм, то просто падая ему на грудь, задыхаясь, а потом снова – жар, трущиеся друг о друга тела, мокрые непристойные звуки…  
Цзян Чен хрипло вскрикнул, когда сил не осталось, и зажмурился, с силой стискивая ее бедра.  
Наверняка, останутся следы от его пальцев.  
Чжан всхлипнула, дернулась и затихла. Волосы скользнули по его животу, и он накрутил прядь на запястье – так держат рабынь.   
\- Господин.  
Она легла рядом, и Цзян Чен осторожно распутал ее волосы, позволил прижаться к себе.  
Чжан и так досталось синяков.

День был ветреным, и Цзян Чен в который раз порадовался, что заколка плотно держит волосы – отплевывавшийся от своего хвоста Цзинь Лин выглядел смешно. Такое точно не подобало бы Главе Ордена.  
\- Дядя, а жаль, что в Цзинь Лин Лане нет подходящей девушки, да? Так бы я стал тебе еще более… родственным.   
Цзян Чен молча поднял бровь, старательно удерживая улыбку. Цзинь Лину как раз удалось натянуть лук, но выцеливать он явно собирался долго.  
Ветер не стихал.  
Советник, тот самый, что пуще всех вздыхал после каждого неудачного знакомства с невестами, вдруг решился подать голос.  
\- Да, браки между нашими Орденами оказываются счастливыми. Ваша сестра обрела достойного супруга, Цзинь Цзы Сюаня, и я буду молить богов, чтобы и вы, господин, обрели достойную супругу.  
На мгновение Цзян Чен представил себе «достойную супругу», которая почему-то выглядела одетым в женское платье Цзинь Цзы Сюанем, улыбавшимся нагло и угрожающе.   
Кажется, зрелища кошмарнее трудно было представить.  
\- Точно в середину! – крикнул Цзинь Лин, и волосы снова захлестнули его лицо, попав в рот, как стрела – в мишень.  
\- Молодец, - похвалил его Цзян Чен и подумал, что стоит, пожалуй, и сегодня посетить владения хозяйки Лю, чтобы только избавиться от стоящей перед глазами картинки.  
Что-что, а воображение у него всегда было хорошим.


End file.
